


2:00 A.M.

by Koikro55



Series: KK55 Ace-Spec Alastor Collection [2]
Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: Alastor is GOOD with feelings thank you very much, Angst with a Happy Ending, Aromantic Asexual Alastor (Hazbin Hotel), Asexual Alastor (Hazbin Hotel), Asexual Character, Asexual Relationship, Asexuality, Asexuality Spectrum, Husk is Bad At Feelings (Hazbin Hotel), Light Angst, M/M, No Sex, Relationship Discussions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-24
Updated: 2021-01-24
Packaged: 2021-03-12 16:20:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28763217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Koikro55/pseuds/Koikro55
Summary: Husk and Alastor discuss their "needs" as a couple.Angst Warning! (happy ending)
Relationships: Alastor/Husk (Hazbin Hotel), Radiohusk - Relationship
Series: KK55 Ace-Spec Alastor Collection [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2122953
Kudos: 56





	2:00 A.M.

Husk ran his claws through Alastor's hair and held his paws irreverently aside Alastor's skull. Electricity thrummed in his fingertips and his stomach braced nervously. A passion warmed his fur, which Alastor could feel through his palm on Husk's knee. The room was quiet except for the hot and heavy breaths ticking Alastor's chin. 

Alastor smiled and looked at Husk's lips, so Husk took permission to press forward into a kiss. The electricity shot to his lips, causing them to quiver embarrassingly. Husk pulled away shortly.

"How do you not feel this?" Husk asked, voice trembling slightly from his pent-up nerves.

Alastor's eyes creased as though he were laughing at the cat.

"I have no _idea_ what you're feeling, my dear."

"Franky, I feel like I'm going to throw up," Husk said flatly.

Alastor blinked, "I'm not **that** bad at kissing."

"You are," Husk argued, "but that's not why I feel sick." Husk let Alastor's hair fall back into place as he withdrew his claws.

Alastor cooed at him, "Did you fall in love with me already?"

"No," Husk lied.

Alastor rolled his eyes.

"I did warn you about that, dear. This will never work if you're not honest with me."

"How is **this** supposed to work _at all!?_ " That wasn't a question. Husk felt more naked than usual.

"I'll put a little more feeling into it next time," Alastor smiled.

"Didn't you just say we need to be honest? You don't feel anything," Husk pouted.

"Alright," Alastor sighed, "I _honestly_ don't understand why you're upset. We've kissed dozens of times."

Husk's fur flared slightly. "Well, I just... I... I thought you'd have felt something by now."

Alastor poked him with a claw, "Kitty, we've gone over this."

"Yeah, but, come ON, Al! Don't you think it's a little shitty to dangle the carrot on a stick for so long? When is our relationship gonna go to the next level?"

Alastor began to laugh.

Husk stared straight through him.

"Husker, my dearest," Alastor gasped out between the laughter, "Did you mistake me for one of your betting machines? Did you expect to "get lucky" my little minou?" Alastor clutched his stomach and crackled like a radio thrown into a bathtub.

Husk waited for Alastor's laughter to die down before he bothered to try responding. "Isn't asexuality supposed to be a spectrum?" Husk grumbled, "Can't you just be... a little... _less_ asexual?" 

Alastor wiped a tear away with a smile, "You're more of an asshole that I ever gave you credit for. I love it."

"Well," Husk's ears twitched, "Sex is how people show that they love each other. And love you-- so..."

"Would it be impossible to show your love for me by respecting me?" Alastor cut Husk off.

Husk looked away, somewhat ashamed.

"Or is the only way you can respect me, by pretending I'm someone else?"

Husk felt like crawling inside his own skin and dying.

"Do you think I can't be enough for you exactly as I already am?"

"Okay, I get it." Husk rolled his eyes. "I'm a dumbass and I apologize." 

"Good," Alastor pecked Husk's cheek, causing the cat's tail to swish happily.

"And besides," Alastor continued, "I wouldn't mind having sex, anyway, if you promised not to act so fucking weird about it."

"Uh! I can totally be cool about it," Husk lied again.

Alastor laughed for another ten minutes.

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this in one hour at one A.M directly into the submission box.
> 
> Sex-indifferent virgin Asexual Alastor :0?  
> 6:00 A.M. and 2:00 A.M. are buildups to a longer fic on this subject.


End file.
